


Kiss Me On The Bus

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, you've never kissed anyone?" Joe and Patrick were sat in the van, waiting for Andy and Pete to come back so they could go home. They'd played another 18+ venue and, seeing as how Joe and Patrick were 17, they had to wait for the 22 year olds to finish living it up with girls they'd never call back (at least, Pete wouldn't. He was such a hopeless romantic that way). Joe was sitting cross-legged, facing Patrick, whose knees were drawn up to his chest. Patrick shook his head and shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me On The Bus

"Wait, you've never kissed anyone?" Joe and Patrick were sat in the van, waiting for Andy and Pete to come back so they could go home. They'd played another 18+ venue and, seeing as how Joe and Patrick were 17, they had to wait for the 22 year olds to finish living it up with girls they'd never call back (at least, Pete wouldn't. He was such a hopeless romantic that way). Joe was sitting cross-legged, facing Patrick, whose knees were drawn up to his chest. Patrick shook his head and shrugged.

 

They had been playing a sort of 20 questions game, where they started off just trying to get to know more about the other, even though they'd been sleeping in the same van for the past year. It had started off with simple questions- do you miss high school? how much of our gig money do you think Pete spent on pizza already?- simple. When Joe started bringing up relationship questions, Patrick veered them off topic.

 

"Okay… okay… first girlfriend?" Joe was still recovering from Patrick's jab at Pete about him being one hundred percent ready to sell his body for a sandwich (the follow up commentary to the question about Pete spending their gig money on pizza instead of gas or possibly even a decent hotel room with a _shower_ ). Patrick blew air out of his cheeks and shook his head. "I've only had one and we barely even dated." He admitted. Joe shifted back a little. He wanted to ask more, but that was against the "rules". He also noticed a tugging in his stomach. Was he getting sick? "What about you? Same question." Patrick added to clarify. Joe pressed his lips into a line. "Well my… hmm… my first _girl_ friend was my junior year. Stephanie. She was pretty cool, but I guess she wasn't really into the "band guy" scene at all. After we started recording Evening Out… she broke it off." Joe shrugged. He wasn't really all that upset about it. 

"Why the emphasis on girl?" Patrick raised his chin and narrowed his eyes at Joe. He tried to be suave about it, but his glasses started sliding down his nose and he had to push them up, which was not suave at all and he ended up getting a fingerprint on his lenses.

"That's not fair- that's two questions!" Joe pointed out.

"Don't change the subject- you can ask me two. Answer the question!" Patrick grinned, shoving Joe's knee a bit.

"Alright- ah… Well the first person I dated was… was actually a guy." Joe looked down at the seats in the van. As the words came out of his mouth he realized that was the first time he'd told anyone that he wasn't… fully straight. He didn't really know what to expect- from other people maybe yelling or harsh words, but this was _Patrick_. He could range anywhere from caring to punching Joe in the face. Or both.

 

"What was that like?" Well, Joe could say with certainty that he hadn't expected curiosity. He had a million scenarios in his head for this moment and not one of them was that. "Three questions in a row?" Joe raised an eyebrow, but still didn't look Patrick in the eye.

"Shut up, we're not playing the game anymore. Time out."

"You can't call time out after you ask the questions!" Joe insisted.

"Fine! Time out! What was it like to date a guy!" Patrick was trying to keep himself from laughing. He found the more he hung out with Joe, the more he liked his company. 

"It was fine. It's not really that different than dating a girl. Except kissing them is different. Guys are less romantic about it. More raging hormones I guess." Joe glanced up and right into Patrick's eyes. He panicked a bit and looked down again. His heart was palpitating. 

 

"I wouldn't know." Patrick shrugged. "Well yeah, I don't think I've talked to a lot of guys who've kissed other guys- at least as far as I know." Joe pointed out. He straightened his back a little, feeling better about the situation. His initial anxiety was passing. "No, I mean I've never played tonsil hockey."

Joe was equal parts surprised and humored. He started laughing, loudly.

"Wow, man! I thought we were having a moment!" Patrick was joking, but there was an edge of anger to his tone.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the tonsil hockey thing. I love that." Joe blurted between laughs. Patrick's face was flushed as he tried to sink behind his knees further. 

"So, wait, you've never kissed anyone?"

Patrick shrugged.

"And therefore never been kissed?"

"That's the implication." It was dark outside, the van was only lit by the lights of the venue they played at, which weren't exceptionally bright at all. Even in the dark, Joe could see Patrick roll his eyes. How could anyone _not_ want to kiss him?

 

Joe was a little surprised at himself for the mental commentary, but he hadn't really ever denied that he'd always thought Patrick was cute. He got to wake up next to that face every day and he was supposed to pretend that _didn't_ make him happy? "Hey, man, I'm not making fun of you." Joe assured, realizing he should specify that.

"Sure." Patrick muttered, his tone making it clear he didn't believe Joe.

"Hey. 'Trick." Joe scooted as close as his annoyingly long legs would let him and put his hand on one of Patrick's knees that he was hiding behind. At that, Patrick straightened a little and raised his head from his kneecap fortress. That was the reaction Joe was hoping for.

 

Joe moved his hand- admittedly, shaking like a leaf, to Patrick's cheek. "I'm not making fun of you." He looked Patrick in the eyes this time, to get his point across. Patrick leaned into his hand slightly and Joe's heart fluttered. _All or nothing, Trohman._ He lowered his hand so his thumb was on Patrick's jawline and the rest of his fingers were on the back of his neck and leaned forward. He closed his eyes because that's what people in movies did and that's what he had done when he used to kiss his exes. Patrick's lips were a bit further than he'd anticipated, but, to Joe's surprise, Patrick met him half way.

 

Joe could feel Patrick's heartbeat in his neck. It'd skipped a beat and then raced to make up for it. Patrick's lips were… soft. Joe had expected them to be more like his ex boyfriend's, but they weren't. In the slightest. It was nicer, gentler. It felt… right. As cheesy as that sounded. He felt Patrick shift his body and Joe tensed, assuming that Patrick was gonna pull away and punch him in the face or something, but all he did was lower his knees and turn so he could put his hands on Joe's face. It wasn't butterflies in Joe's stomach. It was birds. Big, white doves. Little, anxious hummingbirds. Eagles. No, falcons. Soaring out of his chest and doing back flips. Could falcons even do backflips? They could now. And when Patrick leaned back a little, Joe did too. They rested their foreheads on each other's and laughed, Patrick's hands still on Joe's face and Joe's still on Patrick's jaw. 

 


End file.
